


Chicago Series Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Chicago Series Imagines [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Chicago series (Fire, PD, Med) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Antonio Dawson - having sex in a car with Antonio Dawson while on a stakeout.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Dawson](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176183202232/scarletwnda-i-was-a-rebel)

> _Imagine having sex in a car with Antonio Dawson while on a stakeout._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The target was asleep, predictably enough. The guy was like clockwork when it came to going to bed at a solid two in the morning. If tonight was like the last, he wouldn’t be getting up until nearly noon.

That was fine with you, because neither you or Antonio were too focused on watching your target anymore. Antonio’s eyes were too busy raking down your body, his hands preoccupied with loosening his belt. And then there was you, completely distracted with leaning forward to nip at his chin, trailing your lips down his neck until he pushes you back to the leather seats of the undercover car.

“When this stakeout is over, you’re coming to my place,” Antonio murmurs, hovering above you as his lips brush against your own in a kiss that only leaves you thirsting for more.

“Oh, am I?” a giggle escapes you when he kisses over a particularly ticklish spot on your neck, only for it to turn into a moan when he successfully discovers a sensitive area of skin.

“Yeah,” he pauses his trail down your body to grin at you, a playfulness in his eyes, “I’d like you all to myself in a place a little bigger than this car.”


	2. Antonio Dawson - being aroused and embarrassed with burning red cheeks while watching Antonio Dawson fighting.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Dawson](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161766096677)

> _Imagine being aroused and embarrassed with burning red cheeks while watching Antonio Dawson fighting._

———  _Request for stupendousfestunknown_  ——— 

There was something about watching Antonio fight. Maybe it was the glint in his eye, the look somewhere between the excitement that came with being in his element and the calculated danger of which angle he’d come from next to take down his opponent. Or perhaps it was the fact that he looked absolutely edible with the way his hair mussed and his skin glistened with his effort.

Either way, your body was reacting in ways that were utterly embarrassing. You glance around, wondering if anyone can notice the heat at your cheeks. You hoped you weren’t too red, or too obvious with how you shifted your weight uncomfortably at the distinct feeling of wetness between your legs.

When he takes another punch, you turn your eyes back to the fight, knowing good and well how tonight was going to end regardless of if he won or not.


	3. Erin Lindsay - Lindsay and you are hooking up for the first time and then Erin sees your abuse scars and demands to know about them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Abuse mention; Scars from abuse**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Abuse mention; Scars from abuse_

Gif source:  [Erin](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165275327382/halsteadandlindsay-make-me-choose)

> _Imagine Lindsay and you are hooking up for the first time and then Erin sees your abuse scars and demands to know about them._

———  _Request for anon_  ——— 

Erin’s lips move along your neck before she pulls back with a smirk, fingering the end of your shirt before pulling it over your shoulders as you lean into her. Before she can get a good look at you, you kiss her again, drawing your tongue against her lips as heated breaths pass between you.

When you part, you hope she won’t ask about the scars covering your body, but when they catch her attention, she stops her movements, reaching out to draw a finger gently across them. You turn your head, an involuntary frown etching into your features as you try not to let the memories of how you’d gotten them come forth, not now, not with her half-naked in front of you. You wouldn’t let your abuser taint this moment.

But, still, the dreaded question comes from her, hoarse against the lips that had been so blissfully unaware against your body moments before, “What happened?”


	4. Hank Voight - catching Hank Voight masturbating while moaning your name.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Voight](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160903928547)

> _Imagine catching Hank Voight masturbating while moaning your name._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

When he didn’t answer your knock, you let yourself into his home with the spare key you knew he kept on the crevice above the doorway. You called his name, knowing he had to be home since his car was outside.

You guess you should have called it louder.

Maybe it would have kept you from being in this predicament. Your face was so hot, you could swear it was about to catch aflame with the embarrassment that came with realizing what you’d walked in on. You debated going back to the front door and shouting his name once more, though much louder than you had to begin with, and pretending you’d never heard him at all.

But when Voight’s moans are accompanied by a name—  _your_ name, nonetheless— you know you can’t do that.


	5. Antonio Dawson, Hank Voight - being in a threesome with Voight and Dawson; literally the perfect half-and-half where Voight is rough and fast and Dawson is slow and sweet.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154558428412/calmandcalculatingchicago-pd-4x02-made-a-wrong)

> _Imagine being in a threesome with Voight and Dawson; literally the perfect half-and-half where Voight is rough and fast and Dawson is slow and sweet._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

If someone had asked you months ago if you would ever think that Hank Voight was a threesome kind of guy, you would have pegged him as a solid, “No.” Then again, if someone had asked if you were a threesome kind of girl, you also may have told them no at the time. Well, things change, as the fact of you being sandwiched between Dawson and Voight was testament to.

Dawson’s hands moved along you body, slow and gentle and a complete contrast to Voight’s strong and demanding grasps at your skin as he takes just as much as he gives. You don’t really care about tomorrow— about figuring out just what  _this_ was between the three of you— right now, all you want is the two of them.

And you’re going to have them.


	6. Ethan Choi - waking up in the middle of the night and finding out about Ethan’s PTSD from his time in the military by finding him in the shower trying to forget about his nightmare which leads to comforting and desperate shower sex...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; PTSD**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; PTSD_

Gif source:  [Ethan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161766568607/sarahreeese-adamruzek-asked-make-me-choose-dr)

> _Imagine waking up in the middle of the night and finding out about Ethan’s PTSD from his time in the military by finding him in the shower trying to forget about his nightmare which leads to comforting and desperate shower sex because he doesn’t want to lose you, too._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You woke up because Ethan wasn’t beside you. Rubbing your eyes, you follow the sound of the shower as soon as you realize that it was still far too early for him to be getting ready to go to the hospital.

“Ethan?” you sound groggy as you push open the half-closed door to the bathroom, shocked to see the shadow of the image of him bent over, hands on his knees as the water hit his back through the glass of the walk-in shower. He doesn’t answer until you call again, gentler as you began to thoroughly wake up despite how tired you were, worry eating at you, “Ethan? Is something wrong?”

“Go back to bed,” you hear, but the sound of his voice is off. Clearly, something was wrong.

“I’m not going back to bed without you,” you plant yourself in the bathroom with that sentence, stripping yourself of your panties and throwing the baggy t-shirt over your head as you prepare to enter the shower with him. The only warning he gets is, “I’m coming in.” He straightens up as you do just that and shifts for there to be enough room for the both of you, but he doesn’t look at you until your hand comes gently to his back and he flinches away. “Ethan…” you breathe, becoming really worried at his behavior but not reaching for him again when you say, “Tell me what’s wrong, please, so I can help.”

Ethan shakes his head, water falling down his neck before he can meet your eye, “It was a dream. I know that, but it felt… It felt like I was over there still.” He doesn’t need to explain more than that for you to realize he was talking about his time in the military and judging by the way he was still shaking slightly, it wasn’t just a dream.

He lets you touch him when you try again, your fingers smoothing along his jaw as you place a kiss on his shoulder, not really knowing what to say to make things easier on him other than, “I’m here, you know. You can talk to me if you want to.”

“I don’t want to talk,” it comes off with an edge. Anger that wasn’t really directed at you lacing his voice, “I talk to Doctor Charles enough about this.” He turns to fully face you, the look in his eyes filled with need as his voice softens into almost a plea when he breathes, “I don’t want to talk at all.”

When he bends to kiss you, you figure that words aren’t really needed right now.


	7. Erin Lindsay - teasing Erin mercilessly throughout the day until she gets you into the back of her car and makes you pay.

Gif source:  [Erin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161049296437/ybmm-untitled-sur-we-heart-it)

> _Imagine teasing Erin mercilessly throughout the day until she gets you into the back of her car and makes you pay._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So, wanna’ get dinner?” you ask casually as you walk to her car with her, only for her to suddenly press you against it, arm behind your back as she has you in that police-grip you’d seen her use on plenty of suspects in the past. “Woah!”

“You think you’re getting away with all that teasing today?” Erin leans into you, looking over your shoulder with a smirk. “Get in the back.“

Electricity running through you, you can’t help your own small smile of anticipation, “Whatever you want, Detective.”


	8. Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead - Erin being into you even though she’s with Jay and he finds out, so one night when you’re getting ready to leave they corner you and ask if you want to join them in bed.

Warnings: NSFW

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/156295137662/jayhalsstead-one-chicago-appreciation-week-day)

> _Imagine Erin being into you even though she’s with Jay and he finds out, so one night when you’re getting ready to leave they corner you and ask if you want to join them in bed._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re swingers?” you raise a genuinely curious brow, unable to stop the question from slipping from you at the sound of Jay’s proposal.

His blush is something you’d never thought you’d see, “No, well, I mean— We haven’t before, but she’s into you and I wouldn’t be against the idea of the three of us. If you wanted to…” He looks to Erin for help, and she merely nods in agreement.

You can’t help your chuckle at how nervous they looked to even be asking you into their bed, but the idea of it did stir something inside you, causing arousal deep in your belly, “Alright, I’m in.”


	9. Antonio Dawson - Antonio speaking Spanish in bed to turn you on.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Antonio](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154113316587/fyeahchicagofire-requested-by-anonymous)

> _Imagine Antonio speaking Spanish in bed to turn you on._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You’re so sexy when you speak Spanish,” you giggle as he straddles you, pushing you back into the bed.

Antonio grins, continuing to seduce you in Spanish, “ _Te gusta, eh_?”


	10. Antonio Dawson - hearing Antonio speaking Spanish for the first time and getting turned on by it.

Gif source:  [Dawson](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152373117862)

> _Imagine hearing Antonio speaking Spanish for the first time and getting turned on by it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The whole time Dawson spoke to the witness, it was in Spanish. Her English wasn’t good enough for her to express the trauma of finding the dead victim that morning, what with how rattled she was. This was the first time you’d heard Antonio actually speak in Spanish, though it was never any secret he was multilingual, and you had been glad he could comfort her somewhat with the familiar language as he spoke to her.

Now, though, as you sat in the passenger seat of his car on the ride back to the precinct, you couldn’t get your mind off of how easily the language rolled from his tongue. If you were being honest, it turned you on a little, hearing him speak Spanish, and now here you were unable to get the image out of your head, a blush creeping onto your face as your mind flashes to what he could possibly murmur in the bedroom, slipping with ease from English to Spanish and back again.

“Hey,” breaks you from your wondering, causing you to look towards Dawson as you try to hide any suggestion of your thoughts from breaking onto your face.

“Yeah?” you ask, unaware as to why he had addressed you.

He gives you an amused chuckle, nodding towards the building he had parked in front of, “We’re here. You getting out?”


	11. Antonio Dawson - working at Chicago PD and having a stalker on your back. Dawson gets ordered to stay at your place overnight to keep an eye on you, but you end up hooking up instead.

Gif source:  [Dawson](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154113316587/fyeahchicagofire-requested-by-anonymous)

> _Imagine working at Chicago PD and having a stalker on your back. Dawson gets ordered to stay at your place overnight to keep an eye on you, but you end up hooking up instead._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Sorry you got stuck with keeping an eye on me,” you apologize as Antonio enters your place, shutting the door behind himself and locking it.

“Don’t apologize. After what’s been going on, I’m glad I can make sure you’re alright first hand,” he admits, causing your stomach to flip at the idea of him actually wanting to spend the night at your place. You’d harbored a crush for him for the longest time, but had smothered it until now. If you were being honest, you were glad it had been Dawson to take the job. For the first time in the last week you felt safe from your stalker with Dawson at your side. Antonio locks eyes with you, a genuine look in his eyes as he continues, “I’ve got your back. You don’t have to worry about that freak tonight.”


	12. Will Halstead - calling Will ‘Doctor Halstead’ in bed, maybe by accident, and him liking it.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral because I thought it was amusing_

Gif source:  [Will](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/155982967537/pirateoftheoptseas-what-is-it-about-first-love)

> _Imagine calling Will ‘Doctor Halstead’ in bed, maybe by accident, and him liking it._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Enjoying yourself?” you catch the glimpse of Will’s smirk from between your thighs as he moves back simply to shoot the teasing question at you, knowing full well by the moans he was earning that you were, in fact, enjoying yourself.

As his tongue returns to its task with the added help of his thumb, you’re lost once again, arching off the bed as you gasp out before fully thinking it through, “God, yes, Doctor Halstead!”

You feel his tongue pause, though his thumb doesn’t as he takes the millisecond to process that you had just called him that while he was eating you out. Worry racks through you in the same length of time that you’d possibly ruined a good thing, but when you feel his chuckle vibrate through your abdomen before he returns to you with enforced vigor, you knew he was into it, too.

So you reached down to run your hand through his hair, and let out just as wanton a moan as before, feeling his shoulders press into the bottom of your thighs as he moved closer to you, “Just like that, Doctor!”


	13. Edwin Stillwell - having a quickie in Voight’s office with Edwin Stillwell.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Edwin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154558150617/joffersbaratheon-best-tvmovie-characters)

> _Imagine having a quickie in Voight’s office with Edwin Stillwell._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You’re insane,” you whisper-squeal as he pushes you against Voight’s desk with a lecherous smirk, only bad intentions leading his hands up your thighs.

“You like to be a little crazy every now and then,” Edwin shoots back, bending to nip at your jaw gently, igniting a fire of lust as well as fear of getting caught in your stomach.

“Never in Voight’s office, though!” you retort, glancing towards the shut door and thanking the heavens that the blinds were closed.

“Voight left with the rest of them to arrest a suspect. Take my mind off the waiting, won’t you?”


	14. Tommy Welch - having sex with Tommy Welch in the shower.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tommy](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154496141417)

> _Imagine having sex with Tommy Welch in the shower._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“I’m going to take a shower.”

Tommy was trying his best to keep a straight face at the suggestion in your eyes, knowing this was definitely not what you were supposed to be doing on the job, but finding that, despite his efforts, a smirk twists his lips upwards as his eyes follow your path towards the showers, “You don’t have a towel.”

Glancing back at him, you give him the invitation he wanted, “Better bring me one, then.”


	15. Hank Voight - you and the squad are in a hotel and, while they’re passing through the corridors, they hear you and Voight having sex and they make comments about it.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Voight](http://ncisfamilia.tumblr.com/post/76896768734)

> _Imagine you and the squad are in a hotel and, while they’re passing through the corridors, they hear you and Voight having sex and they make comments about it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Oh my god, is that—?” Hallstead gasps, a mischievous grin coming to his lips as he listens for a moment more, hearing another loud moan after a beat. “It is!”

Lindsay pushes him forward down the hallway and past the room that was most definitely Voight’s, ordering, “Walk faster.”

Ruzek snorts, hurrying after them, “Sounds like someone’s going to miss the complimentary breakfast.”

“Two someones,” Dawson smirks.


End file.
